An Evening to Remember
by dustytiger
Summary: Prentiss invites Reid to one of her mother's charity balls, but when Reid doesn't get a chance to spend time with her they have a few surprises up their sleeves. Stand alone, M for good reason kids.


Title: An Evening to Remember  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M for sex between two consenting adults.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, and the writers actors and actresses who bring them to life.  
Summary: Prentiss invites Reid to one of her mother's charity balls, but when Reid doesn't get a chance to spend time with her they have a few surprises up their sleeves.  
Notes: This is just a stand alone not related to any of my series. It was just something that came to me and felt the need to be written before you know how plot bunnies can be. I hope you enjoy it! I know the title is meh, if you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it, I'm horrible with titles.

* * *

Doctor Spencer Reid looked around the ballroom and sighed. He had never been so uncomfortable anywhere else in his life. He had agreed to escort his friend and co-worker Emily Prentiss to one of her mother's charity events. Had he known that he would barely get to see his date the whole evening he never would have agreed to go with her. Since they had arrived he had only spent a few minutes with her. Every time he got a chance get near her Ambassador Prentiss would usher her away to meet someone else. For a woman who claimed to have manners she didn't seem to understand that Reid was her daughter's date. Prentiss was currently talking to a man with peppered gray hair. She kept glancing in Reid's direction every time the man in front of her would touch her.

Reid had been watching them the whole time the guy kept looking down Prentiss' dress whenever her could, and was touching her exposed back, and shoulders every time he opened his mouth. She was wearing a strapless red dress with a low rise back which hugged her perfectly. Reid had never seen her look so beautiful before. Prentiss had tried to duck away several times but he would take her hand and continue talking. Reid couldn't stand to watch it any longer. He knew that he was only there as a favour to a friend, but Emily Prentiss was supposed to be his date. Reid was not going to watch other men trying to feel up his date the whole night.

Reid marched over to where Prentiss was standing. He placed his hand on Prentiss' hip to get her attention. A bolt of electricity went through them both normally Reid would shy away but he knew that his friend needed him. Prentiss turned around and smiled at him glad he had come over to help her. He knew had to keep his feelings in check his friend needed him. She had warned him that the whole event would likely be an attempt to find her a husband and had hoped that bringing a date would foil her mother's plan. It hadn't worked she had spent the whole evening introducing her daughter to various men while Reid watched. He couldn't watch anymore.

"I'd like to borrow my date for a moment," Reid said, taking Prentiss' hand.

"If you'll excuse me," Prentiss told the guy trying to be diplomatic, relieved to get away fro him.

Reid put his hand on the small of her back as they walked away from the guy who now turned his attention to another woman in the room. Prentiss liked the feel of his long fingers against her back. His soft touch felt like it belonged there, and sent shivers up her spine. Her mind began to wonder about how it would feel to have those hands elsewhere on her body. She sighed slightly and tried to chase the thoughts away. Reid was her friend and she knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like that but it was hard wen he was acting like her date. He was dressed in a nice suit and tie. Although she knew that he come with her as a favour she couldn't help wondering she there might be something more than friendship between them. They had gone over to where there were tables still set up from the dinner where it was quiet so they could talk.

"I can't do this Emily," Reid sighed.

"Do what?" Prentiss asked.

"I can't watch ever single man in this room try to chat you up, and touch you. I don't like it, and I can't watch."

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was going to turn out like this if I brought a date."

"She doesn't believe I am your date, but this might change her mind."

Prentiss wasn't sure what was going on as Reid leaned over and put his hand on her cheek nervously. His lips then nervously brushed against hers. Prentiss felt goosebumps form all over her arms. A charge bolted through them and she let out a tiny moan opening her mouth for him to explore. They relaxed into the embrace for a moment enjoying the contact and connection they felt. His hand wrapped around her waist for a moment before they pulled away from each other quickly remembering where they were. All he wanted was to show everyone that she was really his date and not just a friend. He hadn't expected the kiss to last as long as it had and feel as right as it did.

"Emily I -" he stammered.

"Follow me," she whispered taking his hand.

Prentiss then lead Reid through the ballroom into the kitchen. The caterers gave her a strange looks as she ran through the kitchen with Reid in toe. She then scurried up the steep servant's stair case and pulled him through the hall. She got to one of the many doors and opened it, pushing him inside. She had lived there any time her parents had not had an assignment. It was the closest thing she had to a home. She felt like a rebellious teenager again bringing him up to her bedroom.

"Emily I'm so sorry I just got sick of watching those men staring at your chest I didn't mean to take advantage of you," he explained.

"You didn't take advantage of me, you never could Reid," she assured him. "I should have known that these events always end up the same. I don't know why I bother coming tonight. I always end up up here to hide out anyway."

"Was this your room growing up?" Reid asked.

"When we were in the area, it was. This is the closest thing I have to a home, but it doesn't even feel like a home," she sighed. "But this is better then being down there with all those fake people. I know, if you want to leave I would understand."

"I don't want to leave," he assured her.

"Really?"

"I like it here, with you. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You mentioned that when I picked you up, you clean up well yourself, although my mother did notice your socks."

"They bring me good luck, which I guess I needed. Why did we come up here?"

"To talk about what happened."

"All right, Emily, at this point we can both believe that I only did that so those men would leave you alone. If it meant nothing to you I understand."

"It didn't mean nothing, I'm not sure what it meant exactly. I know I want to do it again. I'm still not sure where I want this to go."

"Let's just enjoy the ride," he told her bringing his lips to meet hers again.

She relaxed into the embrace for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let her eyes close. She enjoyed his light touch against her lips, she loved how soft his lips felt. His hands then went around her waist, settling on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss and she gladly opened up to let his tongue explore her. Soon their tongue were engaged in a fierce battle. She moaned softly into his mouth, realising he tasted like coffee and cinnamon. His hands slid down lower and were now resting on her ass pulling her closer to him. Emily let out a soft growl when she felt how hard he was. They were beginning to get comfortable when he pulled away slowly.

"We should probably go back downstairs," he told her.

"I don't want to go back down there because there's only one person I want to talk to and he's right here."

She leaned in and kissed him again, this time she began to slide his jacket off of his shoulder and untuck his shirt as she kissed him. Reid's hands went down her back again this time he pulled her to him more forcefully. She began to unbutton his dress shirt. She gasped when his lips began to make their way down her neck. Prentiss' hands were examining his exposed chest. She loved the feeling of his soft skin under her fingers and the small groans he made as she explored.

"Spencer," she purred as his lips began to move lower.

His hands were on her back. He found the zipper on her dress and pulled it down. Prentiss' dress had soon pooled on the floor, and his lips continued down her body. He pulled away for a moment and she pulled his tie over his head carefully. He then continued to kiss his way down her neck. She let out a soft growl then pulled him toward the bed, pulling away his shirt as they went. Reid let out a small growl as his hands gently examined her silky soft skin.

Prentiss was enjoying the feeling of Reid's very talented lips against her mouth and neck while she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Soon they were around his ankles as they stood by the bed. He kicked them away then pulled away from her for a moment. Prentiss couldn't help but stare as Reid stood in front clad in only a pair of dark purple boxers.

"So sexy," she growled, playing with the waist band of the undergarment.

Prentiss had always wondered what kind of a body Reid hid under ill fitting sweater vests. She was surprised that he was so well toned, he wasn't ripped like a lot of men, but he looked good. The more she let her hands explore the more she enjoyed what she found. She loved the feel of his skin under her fingers and she wondered if all of him was so soft and well proportioned.

"Slow down Emily," he whispered.

Reid carefully lowered her onto the bed, his lips soon began to move down her body again. Prentiss' eyes fell shut and as she enjoyed the sensation of his lips exploring her stomach and chest. She moaned softly when he unclasped her bra and took her nipple in his mouth. He began to use his tongue to play with the peak. She let out a small gasp and forgot what she was doing. She began to run her hand down his smooth back but was distracted when his hand soon made it's way to her other breast.

"Spencer that's so good," she sighed as he switched which breast his mouth was paying attention to.

He kissed his way back up to her lips where he began to suck on her lips and their tongues collided. His hands were now sweetly torturing her breasts. Kneading and tweaking her nipples between his long lean fingers. She had always been amazed by Reid's hands and was glad that she had finally found something to keep them busy. Prentiss growled slightly when she lost the sensation of his lips against hers. She cried out when he mimicked what he had just done to her lips against one nipple and then the other.

Prentiss groaned when she felt Reid's hands on her hips. He removed her panties then he began to travel down her body, licking and sucking as he went. She growled when he gently kissed either side of her hips. When his mouth began to explore her centre her hips practically flew off the bed. Prentiss bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. No one she had been with before was able to make her feel so much so quickly.

"Spencer, god, so good," she whimpered.

Prentiss had never been one who would start to sex babble, but there was something different about what Reid was doing to her. If she thought Reid's hands were magic they had nothing on his tongue. She had never felt herself build up so quickly before. Her eyes flew open for a moment as she felt herself release. She let out a loud moan, trying not to scream out as she rode the wave that was ripping through her. She didn't want to get caught, although she was excited about being with him in her old bedroom. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Reid's face.

Reid gently ran his hand along her face. "So beautiful," he whispered before he captured her lips again.

Her heart swelled hearing those words from his lips. Prentiss had always felt like a bit of a nerd but the way Reid was looking at her, and talking to her she felt like a goddess. She pulled him closer to her and realised he was still wearing his boxers. Prentiss began to massage his erection through the purple fabric. He let out a low throaty growl which encouraged her. She then slipped the boxers off his hips. She let out a low moan when she saw him naked and ready in front her. Prentiss' hand went back to where it was for a moment before she replaced it with her mouth.

"Emily," he moaned as her tongue swirled around his erection.

The squeaks and growls that were escaping Reid's lips were all the encouragement Prentiss needed to continue what she was doing. She gently licked and sucked at him, moving her hands to cup him. Reid could not believe how good she was at this he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out. Prentiss could tell that he was getting close but didn't pull her mouth away. Reid's eyes opened and he watched her for a moment before an overwhelming sensation took him over. He couldn't believe that he could still feel Prentiss' mouth around him as a wave of euphoria came over him. He let out a low squeak that ended up as a growl as he succumbed to her amazing torture.

"Wow," he grumbled as she pulled her mouth away from his now limp member.

He brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Prentiss had a mischievous grin on her face which matched the twinkle in her brown eyes. Reid then ran his hand across her cheek before he brushed his lips against hers again. Prentiss growled loudly as their mouths came together again. As they kissed he moved her carefully so she was once again on her back. She smiled up at him then pinched his ass playfully. Reid squeaked loudly which only encouraged her to do it again. Reid's hands were gently running up her body, along her rib cage slowly as they made their way back toward her breasts.

"That is the sexiest sound I've ever heard," she sighed. "I should never have brought you up here."

"Do you regret this?" he asked worried, his hands stopping what they were doing.

"No, I'm just mad that once we're done I can't just pull you toward me and sleep. I have a feeling you can tire me like no man I've been with before. I don't want to go back down to that party."

"I know," he told her, kissing the bridge of her nose. "I would rather just stay here but eventually someone is going to realise we've disappeared."

"I'm trying not to think about that, and focus on how amazing those hands and that tongue of yours are."

"I like to keep my hands busy, and you are a very nice way of doing that."

She cried out when as his thumbs very gently grazed her nipples. He then began to suckle at her neck gently. She sighed and ran her hands down his back stopping at his ass. He let out low growl as her hands cupped his butt cheeks. He then began to let his lips begin to work down her body again. As much as Prentiss thought that what he was doing was amazing she knew they only had so much time together before someone found them. She wanted to enjoy her first time with him.

"Spencer," she whined. "I need you inside of me."

"I – uh I don't have protection, it's in my bag in your car," he stammered.

"I'm on birth control."

She kissed him pulling him closer to her. She then reached out glad to feel that he had recovered from earlier. Prentiss growled and began to caress his erection. She had never wanted any man as much as she wanted him at that moment. She guided him toward where she needed him to be. As soon as his tip touched her she let out a loud moan. He slowly thrust toward her letting out a loud growl.

"Spencer," she cried out as their hips began to move.

Reid began to thrust harder as her cries became louder. Her legs were wrapped around his middle trying desperately and selfishly to draw him deeper and deeper inside her. She couldn't get enough of him. Their pace was boarding on frantic. Reid growled loudly when he felt Prentiss begin to tighten around him. He was somehow able to keep control and hold out. As Prentiss came down from the high she realised that he was still on top of her and his pace had not slowed down but seemed to be more steady.

"Oh god, don't stop," she begged feeling another wave coming over her.

"Emily, Emily so close," he moaned.

Prentiss began to move her hips toward his as fast as she could. This time Reid couldn't hold out and allowed himself to release with her. He cried out her name as he allowed himself to let go and enjoy the moment. Prentiss was whimpering underneath him not believing how strong an orgasm had come over her. Reid then collapsed onto of her breathing heavily. A moment later was able to move and he kissed her lazily. They both let their breathing slowly. She kissed him again then she got up and began to put her clothes back on. Reid got up a well and put his own clothes back on.

Prentiss took a hairbrush from the vanity in the room and fixed her hair, then handed the brush to Reid. He tamed his mane of long curly hair quickly. Prentiss reached into her clutch and took out her lipstick and mirror. She ran her hand along Reid's cheek to reassure him. She then took his hand he smiled at her, glad that she wanted to show everyone she really was there with him. they went back down to the ballroom for a few minutes so she could say goodbye to her mother. Ambassador Prentiss seemed annoyed that her daughter was leaving with the date she had brought, but didn't say anything about it. Prentiss knew she would hear about it later when her mother didn't have guests.

Reid opened the car door for Prentiss. "That wasn't so bad," he joked.

"Only because you know how to keep a woman entertained," she laughed.

"I aim to please, so is this something you would like to do again?"

"Yes, and let's start again tonight at my place."

He smiled at her knowing that they would end up at Prentiss' that night. He was glad that he had taken a chance and had kissed her. He never thought that it would lead to such an amazing encounter in her childhood bedroom. Prentiss took his hand as they drove. They both hoped this would be the beginning of something great. Neither of them had ever thought they would have such great chemistry together but wanted to see how far they could take it.

The End

Notes: This is just a stand alone. I have more Reid/Prentiss fic and there are lots of other authors who write fab things about them as well. I hope you enjoyed and please don't be too bashful to leave a review even if it seems silly.


End file.
